


Just Some Fresh Air

by WitchfireHazel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchfireHazel/pseuds/WitchfireHazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville is the Herbology Professor; Abigail the DADA. So why is she strolling out by the greenhouse and what could be sending him into the Forbidden Forest night after night? This was a plot bunny that I had to get out. Its set post-war, but pre-epilogue. Neville/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Some Fresh Air

As soon as her class ended and her last student left, she headed downstairs, passing students and teachers alike, offering smiles and greetings as she went. She hit the main floor at a trot and had to remind herself to slow down. She wasn't an impatient child anymore, rushing around the school as if time was against her. She was a professor at the greatest school in the wizarding world; it wouldn't do to have oneself made a fool of.

As she rounded the corner she almost collided into another teacher. She skidded to a halt, a hand flying to her chest in fright. "Oh, dear me. I am so sorry. I was lost in my thoughts."

"That is quite alright. Ah Abigail, are your Morning classes over already?" Minerva McGonagall asked as she straightened her robes.

"About five minutes ago Headmistress." Abigail said, dipping her head slightly as she spoke the title.

"Abigail, how many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to use my title? Minerva will do."

"More than once, Most likely." Abigail said, a smile gracing her lips.

"Where are you off too, if you don't mind my asking?" Minerva asked, clasping her hands to her elbows, rubbing them slightly as if they ached. "You seem to be in a bit of a hurry."

"Just thought a bit of fresh air and a nice stroll sounded nice on such a pleasant morning." Abigail said, a her smile broadening, creating planes to her soft, round features. She wouldn't be classified as beautiful by modern muggle standards, but her smile had a way of stopping men in their tracks and her eyes sparkled with an inner light that was hard to ignore. Minerva knew that look and returned the younger woman's smile with a slightly mischievous one of her own.

"Yes I believe you are right." The Headmistress gave the Dark Arts teacher a quick wink and strolled off, heading for the Great Hall. Before turning the corner, she stopped and, in a voice that commanded obedience, said, "Oh, and Abigail. Do try not to be late again. It looks bad if a teacher is repeatedly late for her own class."

"Of course Headmistress." Abigail said, dipping into a low bow before continuing on. Instead of turning toward the front courtyard- where most students liked to congregate in between classes- she continued on until she came to the inner courtyard that housed a small greenhouse that Herbology was taught in and where Madam Hooch taught flying classes to first years. As she stepped into the enclosed space, she looked up, loving how the castle just seemed to dominate the whole space despite how open it was. She closed her eyes and inhaled loving the smells of old stone and earth as they permeated her senses.

"You're bound to make yourself dizzy if you keep doing that."

"Oh, Neville you scared me." Abigail said turning toward the voice, lowering her eyes so that they rested upon him. She had always found it funny that he had changed so much while they were growing up, but since then he seemed not to change a bit. It was as if time had stopped for him. _Lucky bastard_. She thought as she crossed over to the greenhouse to stand next to him. "Thought I might find you here."

"Come looking for me have you?" Neville asked, a cheeky grin on his face. "Well I'm always here so you didn't have far to look."

"Now that's not true Mr. Longbottom. I hear you and Hagrid have been sneaking off into the Forest a lot here lately. What could be so interesting in that damp, dark place that has two grown men sneaking around like first years after dark?" Abigail said, grinning at the man.

"Well come on in and have a look." Neville said, getting excited as he ushered her through the glass doors of the greenhouse. He led her to the back where there was another door, this one blacked out with material. He opened it just enough so that they could fit through before closing it again. Once inside all light vanished, plunging them in total darkness.

"I don't know about you Mr. Longbottom, but I cannot see in the dark." She said, reaching for her wand. The sound of her robes rustling must have given away her intentions because he stopped her hands with his own.

"Wait. It takes a moment to get adjusted to the presence of others." He said, his voice a mere whisper.

"Okay. But what is it?" She said, dropping the level of her voice so that it matched his. He didn't answer her, But released her hands and she felt him grab her shoulders and gently turn her. She was about to ask what he was doing when something began to glow softly. The longer she stared, the brighter it got until she recognized the shape of about a dozen softly glowing lilies. Each one was a slightly different shade of blue and their light flickered like that of a firefly.

Her mouth dropped open and she turned toward Neville, his face silhouetted in the flowers' glow. He was grinning from ear to ear and his eyes were on her, not the flowers. "Amazing aren't they? Hagrid found a colony of them just before term ended last spring. He hadn't a clue what they were so he came to me. By the time we got back out there a third of them had vanished." He saw Abigail's confused look and motioned for her to step closer. "Turns out they're a favorite treat of unicorns. What you're looking at here is the only group to have survived out of the whole colony."

"That's astonishing. How do they stay alive? I may not have gotten a good grade in herbology but I do know plants need sunlight to live." She said, smirking at the young herbology professor. She reached out and gently touched one of the lily's glowing petals. It felt like gossamer to the touch.

"They feed on moonlight, not sunlight. They do not like warm or dry places and will instantly wilt if sunlight touches them. That is why I've blacked out this part of the greenhouse."

"Amazing." She said, stepping back from them, not wanting to damage any of them. "What are they called?"

" _Luminosus lilium,_ but Hagrid calls then Ghost Lilies. " Neville said looking pleased with himself. She chuckled at the joy on his face and grabbed his hand to lead them back into the other room. Once on the other side, she went to release his hand, but he gripped it tighter, using it to pull her close. They were standing nose to nose and Neville couldn't help but stare at her eyes, those luminous orbs that shined almost the same color as the lilies in the other room. Then he noticed her smile; the way it changed the planes of her face and caused a dimple to form on one side of her mouth.

Abigail was similarly absorbed. She could feel the heat of his stare as he gazed at her face. He still had ahold of one of her hands, so she looped the other one around his neck and pulled him to her, molding their lips together. Neville instantly let go of her other hand and she took the opportunity to fist it in the hair at the back of his neck, forcing his lips closer to hers. She felt his hands wind around her waist, pulling her body flush against his as he deepened the kiss.

They were so absorbed in each other that they failed to hear the crunch of gravel as someone approached the greenhouse. A first year with bright blue hair and Gryffindor robes barged through the door, completely oblivious to what was waiting for him.

"Um, Professor Longbottom? I was wondering if I could get some assistance with the homework you assigned-?" The boy stopped short when he noticed the couple, who had jumped apart as soon as he began to speak. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were with someone. I'll just come back later."

"That's alright, Teddy." Abigail said, smiling at the young boy. "I was just leaving. My next class is about to start." She turned to Neville, and, sharing a secret smile with him, squeezed his hand quickly before heading towards the greenhouse door. Before she exited, she turned back to the Herbology professor, who was already leading the young metamorphmagus towards his plant cluttered desk. She spoke a few whispered words then blew him a kiss. She stood there and watched him stiffen and turn towards her, a shocked and joyous look on his face. She gave him a sly wink and left. She once again crossed the courtyard, feeling the same sense of awe.

Before she made it back to the castle proper, soft words floated around her head, finally resting in her ears. She smiled jubilantly and continued on to the classroom that held forty third years; all waiting on their Dark Arts professor to arrive.

_I love you too Mrs. Longbottom._ The whisper had said.

_Yes_. Abigail Longbottom thought, the smile never leaving her face. _Today is certainly a good day for some fresh air._

**Author's Note:**

> So what'd you all think? Liked it? Loved it? ... Hated it? Please leave a review telling me what you thought about it.


End file.
